10 Reasons to Love that Kitsune
by RedMirage
Summary: Why is Gaara so attracted to Naruto? Ten short accounts to know why and how he fell so hopelessly in love with the little blonde kitsune.
1. Emotions

**10 Reasons to Love that Kitsune**

**By RedMirage aka Kei-Chan**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Gaara... but he doesn't belong to me! Neither does Naruto!

**Pairings:** Gaara x Naruto

**Warnings:** OOC, maybe a little AU (does not follow current timeline) and contains yaoi. You have been warned...

**Rating: **It's **R**!

**Summary: **Why is Gaara so attracted to Naruto? Ten short accounts to know why and how he fell so hopelessly in love with the little blonde kitsune.

**NOTE: THE ROLES HAVE BEEN REVERSED. TEMARI IS THE KAZEKAGE AND GAARA IS A JOUNIN FOR THE SAKE ****OF THIS FIC.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Emotions**

Gaara slowly walked on the uneven path that led to the village of the Hidden Leaf, traces of sand swirling around him. He looked down at the scroll he was carrying and sneered at it, thinking back to what happened yesterday.

Flashback

"Temari... what do you want from me?" Gaara asked in a cold, emotionless tone.

The Kazekage of the hidden village of Sand looked carefully from under her lashes at her brother. "I want you to bring this scroll to the Hidden Leaf," Temari replied.

Gaara narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his sister and said in an angered voice, "A scroll? Just this little task and you want _me_ to do it? I didn't hear of any news about the Sand suffering from a lack of ninjas that Jounins need to start doing C rank missions."

Temari sipped her tea before continuing, "You wouldn't only be delivering the scroll, of course. Your accommodation in the Leaf had already been taken care of. You will be staying there as a goodwill ambassador of the Sand to the Leaf for a year to diffuse any military tensions still left behind."

"Goodwill ambassador! Me! Are you sure this is a wise choice? I am more known by my massacring skills than negotiating!" Gaara snapped.

"And I know how that has changed ever since a dumb blonde managed to knock some sense into your thick skull," Temari retorted.

Nothing was as it was before and everyone had changed. 'I have changed,' Temari thought to herself. No longer was she a terrified older sister when faced with her younger redheaded brother. Being a Kazekage had certainly put her through some very intricate situations. She has become a leader who can face her fears without running away and also become a force to be reckoned with in the shinobi world. 'And who would have ever thought that Gaara and I can have a conversation like this?' she thought wistfully to herself.

Gaara had changed too, ever since his first encounter with the blonde, hyperactive boy. He didn't notice it yet though. He can now control the demon in him. He had become softer in his attitude and the bloodlust of the demon can no longer affect him. But he still threatens to kill when he is pissed. He had won the battle and Temari was proud of her little brother. Although, she hoped he could get a little more sleep. Those dark circles of his eyes had never faded even though no demon is keeping him up at night. She just wants her brother to find the happiness that had eluded him for so long... along with the much-needed sleep.

"You being there would help to change the minds of any Leaf people that Sand still bears any hostility towards them. You no longer have a demon to control you, Gaara, and I want everyone in the Leaf to know that too. This is a mission that only _you_ can choose to accept." Temari continued in a hard voice that tolerates no defiance.

Gaara stared hard at his sister. Five years ago, she would have tried everything to not be in the same room as him. Now, she is not only in the same room but is also _commanding_ him to do things while giving him an equally hard glare. How times have changed indeed.

"I will go... but I will not be a polite little idiot who tries to please everyone." He said and disappeared from the room in a huge cloud of sand.

"Damn that little brat! He got sand in my hair again!" Temari whined to the empty room.

End Flashback

Upon reaching the entrance gate of the village, he flashed the pass Temari had given to him and was led to the Hokage Towers in the center of the village. Walking through a series of long hallway, he was asked to wait as the guard informed the Hokage of his arrival. Running his fingers through his hair irritably, Gaara just wished to get all this over with so he could go to the apartment granted to him and jumped into a nice hot bath.

"The Hokage asked for you, Gaara-san," the guard said. Gaara rolled his eyes and opened the thick, heavy doors only to see two blonds in the room and one of them had a wide foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Gaara-kun! It has been such a long time since I saw you! Welcome to the Leaf!" Tsunade said in a loud, booming voice as she took the scroll in Gaara's outstretched hand. Scanning through the scroll quickly, the Godaime sets the letter aside and grabbed Gaara's hands in a crushing handshake.

'She is still so loud... and strong' Gaara thought with a grimace. His hand was numbed with pain from that handshake with the monstrously strong woman. "Yes... it has been some time, Godaime-sama. I hope after this one year of my stay, the relation of the Leaf and Sand will be much better than before." Gaara spoke in a monotone.

"I am confident it will. But first, let me introduce your roommate to you. He will be your guide in Konoha and will help you along for the one year that you will be here with us. I believe you have already known Naruto already, right?" Tsunade said.

"Roommate? I thought I would have an apartment to myself!" Gaara protested angrily but was further cut off from making any more complaints when he was led by an energetic blond out of the room and into the streets of Konoha.

"Get your hands off me, Uzumaki!" Gaara seethed.

Naruto turned around, so they were facing each other. "Do you hate me?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes at Gaara.

Gaara pursed his lips together and stared blankly at the boy in front of him. 'I don't hate him... In fact, he is a pretty cut...' Gaara stopped his trains of thoughts ruthlessly. 'Where the hell did that came from?'

"I don't hate you but..." Gaara didn't get to finish his sentence before Naruto interrupted him again. "That settles it. It's getting late so let's go!" Naruto said and once again tugged at a reluctant Gaara to follow him.

'I don't hate you but you're too close to me. It's making me feel weird, baka!'

* * *

"This is the bathroom, the bedroom..." Naruto rambled on. He stole glances at Gaara to see the stoic redhead follow him around the house impassively. Gaara had definitely grown to be very handsome, even more so than Sasuke and his hair longer than before but his attitude is a little too much like the bastard. "Any questions?"he asked as he finished the tour around the house.

"Just one. Why is there only one bedroom?" Gaara asked dryly.

"There are two single beds in there," Naruto replied.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as you," Gaara shot back.

"Do you even sleep?" Naruto asked while pointing to his eyes before continuing teasingly, "Don't worry, I may like guys but I wouldn't molest you in your sleep... I didn't get to learn _those_ stuff from Kakashi when he was my sensei."

Gaara's eyes widened at his words while his lips seemed to become a long line. Naruto couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He laughed long and hard until tears seemed to come out of his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You will die today!" Gaara shouted as he smashed his fist towards the blonde's face. Naruto evaded the fist coming down at him expertly and the boys had a little sparring session right in the middle of the living room. Unexpectedly, Gaara tripped on the carpet to come falling over the slightly shorter blonde. He grabbed onto Naruto's vest and both on them landed into a heap on the floor with Gaara sprawled on top of the smaller boy in a very compromising position. Gaara stared into the cerulean orbs of the blond as their nose bumped together. He heard the pounding of his heart in a strong, fast rhythm, as his face grew hot. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what it was.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked, his lips nearly touching Gaara.

"How you could be so happy, so loud, so energetic and still be a shinobi... and why is my face feeling so hot and... my heart pounding so fast? What the hell are you doing to me, Uzumaki?" Gaara asked frantically. Everything was so foreign and weird to him. It was scaring him.

Naruto gazed solemnly into the frantic green eyes above him. "Gaara... that is called emotion." He said before pulling the redhead down for a kiss.

It wasn't long before a loud groan was heard in the house from a certain redhead as he kissed back the blonde under him.

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's mumble: Please don't kill me for coming up with a new fic when I know I should be updating the neglected "Walk On". If it makes anyone feels better, I came up with this fic while working on chapter 7 of Walk On. hintI was working on GaaNaru when it happenedhint I will update "Walk On" as soon as I can. 

The chapters will all be pretty short coz it is really just short accounts of how Gaara come to love Naruto.

This fic would be updated as and when it is possible for me to do so... If someone wants to find me to complain to me about something that does not include reviewing, besides emailing me, you can go take it up to me at my blog (address found at profile section).

A big thanks to Iceheart for helping to beta!


	2. Naruto, Coffee or Tea?

**10 Reasons to Love that Kitsune**

**By RedMirage aka Kei-Chan**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Gaara... but he doesn't belong to me! Neither does Naruto!

**Pairings:** Gaara x Naruto

**Warnings:** OOC, maybe a little AU (does not follow current timeline) and contains yaoi. You have been warned…

**Rating: **It's **R**!

**Beta: **IceHeart-chan

**Summary: **Why is Gaara so attracted to Naruto? Ten short accounts to know why and how he fell so hopelessly in love with the little blonde kitsune.

**NOTE: THE ROLES HAVE BEEN REVERSED. TEMARI IS THE KAZEKAGE AND GAARA IS A JOUNIN FOR THE SAKE **

**OF THIS FIC.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Naruto, Coffee or Tea?**

Gaara woke up to the feeling of having a warm bundle clinging to him and soft golden hair tickling his neck. He cracked opened a green eye to look down on the sleeping blonde lying on top of him. He grunted to himself softly as he remembered what happened yesterday. Uzumaki Naruto had kissed him and after that, everything else became a blur. All he could remember were the feelings of warmth and a pleasant buzzing sensation that he was still feeling them. He had even fallen asleep without waking up every other one hour to check for assassins! He couldn't remember a time when he had slept without putting up any guard. "He talked about this yesterday... he said that what I was feeling was called emotion... was it?" Gaara asked himself. He gazed at the blonde who was snoring softly against his chest. Slowly, he hugged Naruto more tightly to his chest and tried nuzzling his face against the soft hair like he had seen on those late night drama shows when everyone else had fallen asleep. He felt his heart start to beat faster. He was startled when the man in his arms started muttering his name and clings to him even more tightly but soon relaxed against the younger man. Maybe, he could really get used to this. In fact, the idea of having emotions may not be such a bad thing after all...

Naruto stretched lazily against the broad chest and steady thumping of heartbeat that he knew belonged to a certain sexy redhead. He blinked opened his eyes to stare up at the pair of green eyes that is looking thoughtfully at him. "Good morning, Gaara-kun!" Naurto said softly as he yawned a little. 'Gaara would make a great pillow!' he thought to himself, amused at the idea of Gaara being a pillow. The stoic redhead was looking down at him unblinkingly. "Gaara?" Naruto called the unresponsive man.

"Good morning, Uzumaki..." Gaara said softly. Before he can even blink his eyes, Gaara felt a swift knock on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" Gaara yelled at the blonde that was currently glaring at him.

"It's Naruto! Or Naru-chan! Don't try to act so cold after a night of hot kissing and cuddling!" Naruto yelled and promptly threw a pillow into the redhead face.

Gaara was blushing fiercely when he heard Naruto describe how they slept together. "Baka! You jumped on me! I was unwilling!" he snapped hotly.

Immediately upon hearing what Gaara said, a mischievous glint appeared in the blonde's cerulean eyes as he straddled the redhead with his nimble body and pressed himself close to Gaara's solid, muscled chest. "So... I was the one who jumped on you? And you were unwilling?" Naruto said softly as he drew circles on one of the redhead's nipple with his finger. A small gasp could be head from Gaara as he struggled not to pull Naruto down and ravage the blonde that seemed to love teasing him.

"Yes. I. Was. Unwilling." Gaara said each word out forcefully. He wasn't going to let Naruto win this morning. The blonde had already won against him once yesterday.

Naruto grounded his hips slowly into Gaara's and said, "Really? But I think your body is much more honest than you, Gaara-kun!" Naruto could feel the obvious hardness in Gaara's pants. 'This is so much fun!' Naruto thought gleefully to himself.

"Unnn...gg... ge... get off me this instance! Ahh...Uzumaki!" Gaara could barely get any words out against the pleasure the blonde was causing him. He could feel his body getting warmed up at an alarming rate to the blonde's antics. 'This is too embarrassing!' Gaara mentally screamed in his head.

Naruto pouted when he heard "Uzumaki" coming from Gaara's mouth again. Sighing softly, he stopped teasing the redhead and just hugged the man loosely, nuzzling his cheeks against the other's neck. "Will you just call me Naruto, please? It feels so cold when you refer to me as 'Uzumaki'..." Naruto asked in a soft pleading voice.

To say that Gaara was utterly thrown off by Naruto's sudden switch in behaviour was an understatement. But he felt his heart turn to mush by Naruto's poignant pleas. There is absolutely no doubt that the blonde had found a place in Gaara's heart - a very huge place. "Fine... Naruto will be it. Can you get off me now, so I can have a breakfast? I'm starving!" Gaara grumbled out.

Naruto's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree and said happily, "Say my name once more and I'll let you go."

Gaara glared at the blonde in his lap before he sighed and said grudgingly, "Naruto, will you please let me go now?"

Naruto gave a victorious hand gesture to Gaara and deliberately wriggled a little in the redhead's lap causing the man to blush before he got up and skipped away to the bathroom. Gaara groaned at the Naruto's actions and got up from the crumpled bedding to follow the blonde to the bathroom before he headed for the kitchen. He had a feeling that it's going to be a long morning with the hyperactive man around.

* * *

Gaara was looking through the cabinets in the kitchen looking for some food that will pass as breakfast when he heard footsteps behind him. "What do you want now?" he said exasperatedly. He just wanted to have a peaceful breakfast for God's sake! "You're not the only one who needs to eat his breakfast, you know!" Naruto exclaimed loudly from the back. Gaara could almost imagine the blonde pouting as he said that. "Why don't you let me search for breakfast instead, since this is really my house? It will be faster than having you banging around in the kitchen. Because I would rather have you banging me instead." The blonde said teasingly.

"Arghhhhhhh! Whatever! Do as you like but just get me something to eat!" Gaara shouted out and sat on one of the chairs at the small dining table. He is going to have to live like this for a year. Three hundred and sixty more mornings like this and more to come for the afternoon and night. He can imagine how much he would love to have Temari in his sand's clutches right now.

Naruto was humming a little song as he searched for some instant ramen and pancake mix in the cabinets. After finally finding the elusive food items, he proceeded to boil the water for the ramen and cook the pancakes. He really regretted putting on his shirt now. He would have made a great sight for Gaara in little more than the boxers and apron he was wearing. Snickering softly to himself, he pulled open the fridge door to get his usual carton of milk and poured them into his glass. "What do you want to drink, Gaara? Coffee or tea?" he asked.

Gaara was pondering a little over the question before he said, "I want... Naruto, can you put some sugar in my coff..." Before he can finish what he wanted to say, Naruto had spun around, eyes wide with happy surprise and squealing out giddily, "You want to drink me? I didn't know that you could flirt to me like this, Gaara-kun!"

'What... THE HELL!' Gaara's mind screamed when he realized the meaning of what Naruto just said. "I don't want to drink you! Not now and not in the future too! Get your mind out of the gutter, you baka kitsune! I want coffee! I was just going to ask for sugar in my coffee without the milk!" Gaara hissed out in a deadly voice.

Naruto's face fall a little at hearing what Gaara said, disappointed that Gaara wasn't going to try and 'drink' him. 'Oh well, I'll make him eat his words in the future!' Naruto thought to himself. He loves a good challenge anyway. Deciding to take a little revenge, he took another glass and filled it with milk before saying with a foxy smirk, 'No...no... you can't have coffee cause you really need to get some sleep, Gaara-kun. Since you don't want to drink me, you will have milk too!"

"But you were the one who ask me if I want coffee or tea!" Gaara shouted out. The blonde was impossible to deal with!

"But that was just the polite thing to do. Now, just be good and drink your milk or you wouldn't get your pancakes!" Naruto said in an uncharacteristically cool voice before he stuck his tongue out at Gaara.

A loud groan was heard in the house from a certain redhead again in the morning – this time from the exasperation of dealing with a certain kitsune.

* * *

_To be continued_

Author's mumbles: Don't you like a perverted and forward uke like Naruto once in a while for a change? Also, I know the chapter is short. But I plan for all chapters to be like that. Short and sweet accounts with lots of cute perverted Naruto thrown into the mix. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope chapter 2 of Kitsune didn't disappoint and all reviews and comments are welcome!


End file.
